The Adventure of Life
by Catalina.178
Summary: Nico is a shy brave young boy, who must deal with grief love and hurt, he must adapt to moving from two different countries for both different reasons, what happens when he begins to fall for his childhood the beautiful nice Sara, who said that nothing can really be a fairtytale


Nico is a young boy he was born in the forests of brazil, he had always been a brave young boy he was awfully shy. He did not like socializing as it made him uncomfotable to talk alot instead he listened to the nature and beauty of the land we live in. He sadly lost his father when he was only 2 years old he still remembers the pointing arrows fired at his father. Nico talks to his father in Heaven and knows how will his father is dying as he is watching over his family. Nico's Mother Melina is a hardworking women who wants nothing more than to protect her family. They moved from the forests of brazil to the brightlights of Brazil. Nico is Characterised as Having a warm gentle fighting face, bright honey brown eyes with nice skin and dimples despite being a somehwat very attractive boy, no one can see his beauty as all they see is a shy boy who never talks. Nico has a bestfriend called Sara she is just as shy as Nico, they are always their for each other, She is desribed my Noah as having long wavy-curly thick hair with choclate eyes that seduct you deeply, but is seen as strange.

Chapter 2-Feelings for Sara and My own life.

Me and Sara did everything together i had never met a care spirit before such as Sara she always had faith in everything and never gave up, i desperatley wished to be like her. I realised i began to have feelings for Sara i could never tell her, as if she would go out with me i am shy and poor whats good about me, Sara also secretly had a crush on Nico his shyness and cuteness made her love him evenmore he was oblivious to her feelings as Sara was oblivous to Nico's Feeling. Nico and Sara were going to College together, they are both 21 years old, Nico was studying Drama and physics while Sara was studying maths and music her two favourite subjects.

Chapter 3-leaving home

I remember leaving home as if it was Yesterday The forests of Brazil are beautiful unfortunately me and my family had to leave to support a better life, as Brazil has many parts their are wealthy it also has many parts that are poor brazil is a country divided between the poor and rich it has such a beautiful landscape, i do miss the forests of Brazil it was more of a care free life it was so hard to fit in when i had moved to the industrial cities of Brazil, i will one day come back to the Amazon as it is my destiny.

Chapter 4- Moving to America

Nico and Sara were fooling around despite their feelings, they would also be best friends one day Nico had heard something, it was a war happening on all of a sudden they became a big hurricane and tornado, Nico had saved Sara and told her to go for her own safety he realised his Grandmother who was 100 years old and had Alzhiemers was still in the house, he run quickly as he loved his Grandmother he risked his own life for her, he got her just as time but realised she was way too sick he cried deeply and told her please do not leave me, Grandmother Lilian told him she will always be with him no-matter what happens all His Mother and him could do was cry. While Sara watched sadly and began to tear. Grandmother Lillian left with dignity and respect and could finally see her Beloved Husband in Heaven. Nico broke down in his Mother's Arms full of Tears. Sara tried to reconcile him but he wanted to be alone, he ran away cyring reflecting on his life, he had made a plan to move to the USA or Canada. His Mother agreed they imagined travelling through a boat and a helicopter.

Chapter 5- The climax of Nico and Sara

Sara stops him and asks him why he has not returned her calls or messages. Nico was so shy upset he could not even talk to Sara he apologises and is nervously around Sara about telling her his actual feelings for her as he lacks social interaction and ability, she looks sadly and demands to be told, he tells her he has to leave Brazil and go to America and help his Mother, Sara gets angry and yells please don't go after all we have been through you do not need to leave and live in another country, you can stay with me i care about you, your my best friend. Nico replies in Tears of sadness i guess that's what we will always be Bestfriends, he responds i care about you deeply to, unfortunately we need to be seperated Sara screams and cries heavily please don't go, and begs he tells her I'm sorry please don't cry his Mother asks do you have something else to tell Sara he wanted to tell her how beautiful and special she is and how much she deserves to be told she is, even though she may not believe it instead he gets nervous and replies good knowing you and uh see ya when i ever get back but promises to come back.

Chapter 6- Life in the good old United States of America.

Nico had been Living in America for a good 6 years now he is now 27 years old, he thinks about Sara and wonders what had happened to her, and what would of happened if he had confessed his love to her would things have changed, he wondered everyday if he had made a mistake, his mother had all of a sudden get sicker he was taking care of her until she got better while visiting the shop to find the pharmacist he bumped into a beautiful girl that resembled Sara in so many ways her cute smile and long thick hair and deep choclate kind eyes which made him wonder if that was Sara, he blurted Out Sara she looked into his soleful eyes and said in great deal of Shock Nico, she hugged him and Nico was so happy he thought faith really brang us togther, only to reveal Sara was getting Married to the rich and obnoxious Jacob Sullivan he was a somewhat alright goodlooking guy but did not have the best personality. Nico was upset that Sara picked someone who was not clearly good enough for her, and walked off angrily and sadly.

Chapter 7-From friends to lovers

Sara approached him the other day and told Nico she is sorry she could not talk to him and is inviting her to her wedding, Nico will go for Sara and realises how much he loves Sara but does not think she has any love for him Sara was dressing up for the wedding gown and is self consious about ever looking Beautiful he accidently see's her and is astounded by her Beauty he has never seen anyone so beautiful before. Sara acts Nico what does he think He tells her She is Beautful, the most beautiful person he has ever seen, she says really Sara and Nico get caught up in a moment and Kiss. Sara then pulls away and says it is wong, Nico angrily says why are you marrying such a jerk you deserve better?, while Sara reacts to and says i waited for you. Remember you left me when i needed you the most i loved you and you never loved me. Nico is in shock to think anyone especially Sara loved him. Nico tells Sara he loves her too and the reason he had left was never to hurt Sara he wanted the best for her, Sara cries and tells Nico that Jacob is a nice guy, and then he might come off as Arrogrant and cocky sometimes and that it took her some time to get use to, but once she did she really liked him, Nico replies what about love, love comes and you can't control who you love only destiny and faith can bring you together, Sara kisses him and they make love, Sara's parents do not know what has gotten into her, Sara collapses and Nico is locked in the cloest by Sara supposed Fiancee. Sara wants to see Nico all the letters Nico wrote to her she finally leaves Jacob and runs away with Nico, They kiss and confess their love.

Chapter 8-Dreams really do come true.

Sara and Nico run to Nico's house, where Nico's mom is getting sicker, Nico's mom secrelty tells Sara she is dying from a Brain tumor, Sara promises to keep a secret, Nico notices Sara is acting strangely and wonders whats wrong, she replies nothing they go on their first date Sara tells him her parents had gotten sick and passed away and she is now leaving with her Aunt, Nico kisses her, Sara still upset Nico demands the reaosn she tells him his Mother sickness Nico Angry and hurt runs off. Sara tells him she is so sorry. Sorry threws up and passes out Nico sadly asks whats wrong, Sara does not know. Sara thinks she may be pregnant she takes a pregnancy test they all come up positive, she evantually goes to the doctors and determines six-weeks pregnant and knows for sure its Nico's Baby she does not want to tell him as he is already going through a lot, his mother finds out Sara's pregnancy. Melina promises to keep it a secret from her son and his happy to be a grandmother, Nico finds out Sara's pregnancy and is overwhelmed with the cancer of his mom and finding out his going to be a father he cries in tears and hugs Sara where he feels the Baby kick, While his mother becomes Sicker she sadly passes on, Sara and Nico look on about their lives as his Mother visits the peacful Heaven.

Chapter 9-Building a family

Sara starts to get heavly Pregnant and Moody, Nico tries his best to do the best for her but Sara is still upset she can not control the food she wants to eat, she feels so bad as she does not want to be angry, she has a massive craving of Pizza and likes it a lot, especially being pregnant. Nico breaks down in tears from all the stress, Nico goes to his Native country and Brazil and has a walk along the amazing Amazon, and watches the beautiful nature of the place, Sara Gives birth to a beautiful healthy girl name Leona because it has a meaning with nature, Sara's ex fiancee demands he is the father of the baby, Nico upset runs away, Sara and Nico get into a huge fight, Nico runs off Sara says sorry, Nico realises the baby must be his as he feels the same bond and connection from the beautiful baby girl. The Dna tests prove Nico to be the father, Jacob in rage realises she had hooked up with Nico before she had left him, Nico saves Sara, and they promise to never fight again. Now Telling the story to his two daughter and two sons what a interesting life.


End file.
